


We are a diamond

by Romanticide09



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/M, First Love, smackle - Freeform, zayadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: Isadora finally speaks her mind
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Isadora Smackle
Kudos: 3





	We are a diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I never shared on here.

(This is my first Zayadora one so if it’s bad i’m sorry.)

It was junior year, and the homecoming dance was approaching fast. Smackle had come to the terms almost a year ago that her, and Farkle though they scientifically fit together there was something missing emotionally. So they decided to end things, but they remain great friends. They had no spark as they called it, or a zing as was said on Hotel Transylvania they all watched a few weeks ago at Riley’s.

Smackle was worried about herself for a few days after that movie night though since she didn’t really remember most of the movie. All she could remember is how Zay offered her to sit in his lap, but when she said that would make her uncomfortable he gave up his seat for her to sit on the floor.  
Deciding to at least make sure he was comfy she told him he could lean on the couch between her legs, and it made her happy she was wearing pants instead of her typical skirts. When Zay leaned back he smiled up at her while asking if it was okay if he put his hand on her leg so he could lean a bit. With a curt nod she agreed, but when Zay touched her leg it made her heart feel like it was having palpation’s. Even though it made no logical sense she spent the rest of the movie watching mostly Zay wondering how he seemed so cute while enjoying a movie. Also about how thankful she was after her, and Farkle had broken things off Zay had been so sweet to her. Though she didn’t fully understand why since they weren’t that close at the time, but she was really grateful for him doing that.

Spending the last few week’s trying to find anyway to be closer to zay, and the yesterday he asked if he could hold her hand when they walked through a crowd so they wouldn’t lose each other. Now he was making her feel strong things, and Smackle felt like she needed another opinion to figure out what was going on fully.  
When school was over Smackle located Farkle, and Riley then walked up to them. “Farkle may I speak to you for a moment?” Turning around giving Riley a quick smile she then added. “Alone. I promise it won’t be long since I know he walks you home.”

“Smackle don’t be silly I can wait for him. Take all the time you need I’ll just go skip over here, or something.” Riley grinned brightly at Smackle then hugged her which now smackle returned happily. “I hope your okay, and Babe you better give her good advice.” with that Riley turned on her heels, and left the two to talk.  
She followed him as he went to a bench taking the seat next to him “So Farkle what does it feel like when Riley touches you?” She figured that she would just get to the point.

“WAIT…WHAT…WHY” He stared at Smackle bewildered wondering why in the world she would want to know that. He didn’t mean to sound so shocked, but Smackle had caught him off guard.

Placing her hands in her lap she did let out a small laugh “Oh calm down. Former lovesis current best friends. It’s not like I ask how you, and Riley d…” Not even wanting to know what she was going to say next Farkle covered her mouth lightly “Smackle…Just elaborate more for me” He then let go making a promise to himself not to freak out again.

“Well you know how you, and we just didn’t have any Fire. There is this guy, and it’s like we share electrons. He is always in my mind when he isn’t there, and I want to be next to him when he is around.” Smackle shifted slightly before continuing. “So how does it feel when Riley touches you? What is the difference between what we felt, and what you feel with Riley?”

Farkle chuckled with a smile now understanding what she meant by her question. He ran a hand through his hair while taking a breathe before answering. “With Riley it just feels like it is exactly right. That logic will never explain my feelings for her, but that’s is actually a good thing. I can’t ever seem to spend enough time with her. She just completes me, and compliments me in the best way possible. Her touch makes me feel like my skin is on fire, and no matter how many times we kiss it always feels like the first time. As you said I just gravitate to her, and I know without her I would never feel the same. Also never say it like that you were a wonderful girlfriend, and being your ex is something I’m proud of.”

Quietly contemplating her face seemed a little perplexed until she lastly glanced back up at Farkle “Then I think I am falling in love with zay.” she declared simply as her hands moved around in her lap showing she was a bit nervous.

“You have always been smarter then me Smackle. So go for it. Don’t wait like I did. If it makes you feel better, I’m sure he’ll say yes” Farkle gave her a side hug while winking after what he said. Creasing her eyebrows at the wink she then turned her attention to the sound of Riley asking a question. She had walked up during the last part so she was being curious. “who would say yes?”

Smackle slipped out of Farkle’s hug then went up to Riley touching her shoulder”I am falling for Zay, And I would like to ask him to the dance.. Would you help me inform him of this?”

With an excited jump Riley smiled brightly at her before nodding sporadically “Oh my god yes I will. You, and Zay are perfect for each other!” With a small grin Farkle stood up taking Riley’s hand in his letting the girl’s converse. “Okay we have to get on this right away! Come on you two to my apartment! “ She put her free hand around smackle’s shoulder as she started to walk away. “I will call Maya, and Lucas as well everyone can have a part!”

(The Next Day)  
“I want to go back to class man! We just go out of it…”Zay is being dragged down the hallway by Lucas making him glare at Lucas in confusion.  
“Just trust me it’s going to be worth it, and I promise no homework Is involved.” Lucas patted his back as they made it to the classroom. With a sigh Zay walked in on his own “If I hate it whatever it is. I’m blaming you.”

When Zay walked in Riley was sitting on Farkle’s lap on a chair, and Smackle was standing at the front holding a piece of paper. “Please sit Zay.” Riley spoke up first pointing him to the chair right in front of Smackle. When he sat Smackle waved at him giving him a happy grin before glancing back down at her paper. Her smile made Zay’s heart flutter he loved to see her happy, but he wondered what was going on.

Deciding to point at Farkle raising his eyebrows figuring he has the answer for him. Picking up on the point, and knowing Zay Farkle wrapped his arms around Riley before answering “Smackle has a thing, I’m making sure Riley is controlled during the said thing, Lucas brought you here, and well Maya you’ll see.” He turned his head towards smackle, and Riley did too the excitement clear on her face. “I think we are all settled Smackle so it’s your turn now.”  
Tugging at the bottom of her skirt as she peeked at Riley who gave her a reassuring nod. With that Smackle cleared her throat before putting her eyes on Zay hoping she had the line memorized now “There was these two carbon atoms that met. At first they didn’t bond very closely, but after years of heat and pressure building up, they became so close, they started to form a diamond.” Smackle then takes out a small diamond that was hand drawn by Maya for her. She sat it on Zay’s desks the word’s “That diamond is us” etched in it.

Still thoroughly confused Zay was about to ask smackle what she meant when Maya came in with the Celine Dion song One Heart playing on an iPod , and a bouquet of Pink Iris’s. She put the speaker on the desk in front of Zay then handed him the flowers as he blinked at Maya getting a little worried. “I love this song, and these flowers, but am I dying, and this is your way of telling me isn’t with pretty stuff?”

With a small laugh Maya shook her head at him. “No honey you aren’t dying.” She then took a seat behind him. Noticing he needed another small push Farkle whispered to Riley who then leaned over whispering too Zay. “This is smackle’s way of saying shes falling for you.”

Zay shot up from the chair turning back To Lucas dropping the flowers in the process. He didn’t think Isadora would ever like him back, and for awhile he had been holding back how his pulse got faster when she was near. How whenever she spoke in class all he saw was her, and she actually loved his humor which was one of the highlights for him. He even had started searching things she would talk about in hopes of finding more way to speak with her. Now he was standing there his palms sweaty as he scooted over just enough to whisper to Lucas “What do I do?”

Hearing the nervousness in Zay’s voice made Lucas chuckle knowing already what Zay’s feelings were for Smackle. While turning him around he answered Zay. “Just be you buddy.” He then proceeded to push zay closer to Smackle who was now staring at him.

“I know I have shocked you Zay, But I didn’t even know it myself until Yesterday. I full understand if you don’t feel the same way, and after I say this I will never speak about you this way again if you so wish. Just I didn’t want to hold back, and hide things from you. When your near me it makes me have premature ventricular contractions, and you raise my oxytocin levels. You just make my heart come to life, and I have looked through every logical reason, and I am left with one important fact. How I had miscalculated my feelings for you so long. I think you are my Zing Zay, and I just needed you to know that.” After the last word Smackle took his hand in hers intertwining their finger’s as she squeezed to a point she found to be the right amount. For a moment she thought of letting go, but it wasn't because she didn’t like it. It was first time she had felt such a strong reaction from another person just from touch. Deciding against it she stood her ground waiting to hear how Zay felt.

Zay swallowed when Isadora took his hand in hers knowing how much they meant. His eyes were lost in her’s as he managed to finally speak hoping not to mess this up “Mind if I touch your cheek?” He was actually so nervous, and usually he was pretty good around girls. Isadora wasn’t like all the other girls though, and that was another thing he loved about her. With a slight nod from Isadora he decided to go on. “Let me start with you are the most beautiful, smart, and the funniest girl I have ever met. You are even funnier then me sometimes, and I love that. Every time you talk I just can’t stop listening to you even when I don’t understand you. Which i’ll admit is about 40% of the time, and it used to be higher until I started searching things you say just so I could hopefully talk to you even more. I’ll admit I was shocked, but Only because I never thought a girl like you would ever like a boy who is so average compared to you. I’m okay at school, I can play baseball, and comedy is my way of life. Then we have you…You are perfect just as you are from your head to your toes. I wouldn’t change a thing about you Isadora. So in short…” He picks up the diamond she had given him. “We are a diamond, and I think we’d even shine brighter then these two lovey dovey’s over there.” He gestures to Farkle, and Riley as Smackle giggled at him. He notes her one eyebrow is up with her head tilted. “I’m falling for you to Isadora, and We can go as slow as you need too.”

“After all that how could you think you are just average Zay. I think you are very above average. You are the cute friend, and You are always so good to me. I thank you for that, and if I am deciding how this is going to go then let me get to the big point of all of this. Would you attend the school dance with me as my partner?” She was still holding his hand her heart now pounding which she was starting to become accustomed too.  
He couldn’t help, but just smile at her for a moment before he answered “I would love to go to the dance with you Isadorable.” Squeezing her hand a little as he hoped his play on her name made her happy. 

As soon as Smackle heard his answer she felt herself gravitating toward him. When she was close enough she took her hand out of his, and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest. Listening to the sound of his heart, and it made her feel at ease that his heart was pounding too. She slowly felt his hand’s go around her back, and she could tell by the way he was going he was making sure he didn’t go too far. Smackle eased into his arm’s to let him know it was okay so that both stood there in a tight embrace. The rest of the group slowly slipped out the room letting those two have their moment.

“You know you are stuck with me now right?” Zay said softly in a joking manner, but he also meant it he had no plans to go anywhere as long as isadora still wanted him.

“Nope not stuck. I am happily here with you.” she said back still not breaking the embrace feeling quite comfortable in his arms. It was the first day of a new world for them both, and they both were looking forward to their future.


End file.
